


Hope for the Future

by Leiaza



Series: Ailsa Wyvern-Xanatos Saga [3]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Just reflecting on Xander and Ailsa's life together. Ailsa is wanting to start a family with Xander neither Goliath nor David is thrilled with that there two have even been dating for three years. Little do they know Xander's grandmother Queen Titania has planned this from the beginning from which stems from the gift Titania had given Elisa and Goliath both (this is supposed to be a sequel from The Future Dim)(not finished but running into some major writers block)





	1. Busy Night

Year December 1st, 2015

It was another long shift Ailsa was working her shift and a double for one of the other girl Destiny, “hey baby how's about me and you get to know each other.” Ailsa rolled her eyes taking a couple's order, “So two beers and burgers with everything on it will take me just a little over 10 minutes.” She placed her pad into her apron as she walked by the table as Johnathan grabbed her pulling her into his lap, “come on what do you say?” Ailsa smiled lightly grabbing the hand around her waist twisting it till she heard it crack and pop, “how about...no try that again and it will be me breaking your dick off next time.” The other patrons all gave a laugh as Johnathan grabbed his hand, “the bitch broke my hand, Jerry, your little...” Ailsa glared at him as she walked back to the counter giving Jerry the order, “Johnny you keep calling her names you're going to land in the hospital for something worse.” Ailsa sighed sitting at the counter lighting a cigarette, “you know smoking is a nasty habit.” Ailsa smiled nodding sticking the sig to her lips taking a puff, “it's either this or “rage” out take your pick, Jeri.” 

The door to the bar opened as Ailsa took a look around, “ah shit! ” she hid her face hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Jerry looked up smiling, “ah Hudson haven't seen you in ages this is a surprise what can I get for you?” Hudson sat down beside Ailsa, “ just a pint of your best ale Jerry,” Hudson turned to look at the lass sitting beside him. Ailsa coughed placing her cigarette in the ashtray as she turned heading back to work, “oh lass Elisa and Goliath was wondering if ya be coming to visit this Christmas.” Ailsa stopped in her tracks, “how did you know it was me?” Hudson laughed sipping at his ale, “aye lass can't be hiding from me I might be old but not completely blind yet.” Ailsa nodded, “you're not going to tell them I work here are you?” Hudson shook his head, “no you're twenty now lass ya can do what ya want.” Ailsa nodded going back to work taking orders and avoiding any more confrontations. 

It was just hitting 11:00 pm and the bar was clearing out leaving Ailsa and Jerry to clean up, “Ailsa go home it's not that crazy.” Ailsa nodded wiping her hands on her apron, “sorry about the earlier mishap Jeri.” He shook his head, “hey you keep the sicko's out of my bar and I should be the one sorry.” Ailsa laughed going to the back picking up her jacket and purse lighting another sig, “Ailsa you gotta cut down that's like the 6th one today.” She rolled her eyes, “I know I promised Xander I'd quit but no other alternatives to my rage outs.” She took another drag before walking to the bar putting it out, “you know what I promise my new year's goals are stop smoking and get along with my mom.” Jerry nodded, “good how's the boyfriend doing anyway?” Ailsa gave a sigh, “it's hard he's off at college during the day trying to follow his father's footsteps.” Jerry started cleaning the glasses, “it's hard now but it will be for the best later can't live in your loft forever.”


	2. My Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailsa gets the third degree from not only her boyfriend of three years but also her brother Gavin about her smoking habits (do gargoyle hybrids even need to worry about Lung cancer?) Xander makes her an offer if she doesn't smoke for a week then they can start to try for kids.

It started to pour outside as Ailsa sighed closing her eyes as she felt herself transform her wings outstretched as she descended into the night sky. The wind was harsh but she'd been in worse the rain washing over her clothes and hair as she touched down on the balcony outside. The place was dark as her tail opened the glass door loud snoring was heard as she gave a small chuckle. It started to rain harder as Ailsa closed the glass door she shivered from the cold as she wrapped her wings closed around herself. The snoring intruder coughed and went back to sleep as Ailsa turned on the lights the place was a mess with college books and Chinese takeout. At the moment she didn't care she was just happy to see her red haired boyfriend home. Alex laid with a college book on his chest as one hand covered his eyes to keep out the light of the room. 

Ailsa ran her tail up his chest removing the book laying it down on the coffee table as she curled up on the couch beside him. He didn't wake his snoring just getting louder making Ailsa frown as she ran her tail up his shirt, “Ailsa!” She laughed as he stirred sitting up on the couch looking around blinking for a moment, “hey baby how was work?” He grinned at her opening his arms as she curled up against him, “ah not so bad broke a patron's right hand had to work two double shifts.” He frowned smelling the smoke on her, “Ailsa..you promised me you'd stop smoking you remember our deal?” She nodded, “I know...I promise I'll stop January it's hard you know people make me so angry.” Alex nodded kissing her forehead, “well guess means not this month then.” Ailsa frowned pressing him back on the couch, “Oh Xander come on please!” He shook his head, “nope I told you if you smoked at all this month there would be no baby making.”

Ailsa rolled her eyes, “ugh I hate you so much right now Xander I'm gonna go get a shower.” Alex pulled her hands to his chest, “don't be like that Gwen you know I want it just as bad.” She frowned as they pressed their foreheads together, “I know...and I hate when you call me Gwen.” Alex sighed, “alright how about this you from this night forward no smoking if you can make it a week we can start having a baby.” Ailsa smiled kissing him passionately, “Ok deal and if I smoke at all I promise I won't beg.” He nuzzled her neck as Ailsa moaned his hands peeling away her wet clothes a loud rasp on the door took them back to reality, “aw damn it better be important!” Alex gave a sour look as well, “I got tomorrow off to study for exams promise will continue this.” Ailsa kissed him lightly, “I'll see if I can get whoever it is to go away.”

Ailsa wrapped her wings around her upper torso as she opened the door giving out a shriek, “OMG Gavin you look great!” Gavin smiled stepping into the loft looking around at the mess, “wow looks like a tornado came through here.” Ailsa nodded closing the door, “so how was the training and did you see mom and dad?” Gavin shook his head, “I'm a day early from the police academy plus they are having their weekly date night tonight.” Gavin removed his jacket setting it on the coat rack, “I hope I didn't catch you guys at a bad time?” Alex shook his head clearing his college books off the coffee table, “no just making a new deal with Ailsa about her smoking.” Gavin shook his head taking a seat on the easy chair, “Ailsa how many did you smoke today?” She rolled her eyes, “I had six but it was either that or..” Alex frowned, “you had six today! Ailsa I really think you should quit that waitress job you know my father would offer you a place at the Corp.” She nodded, “yes, every time I go visit mom and dad they remind me and Valerie offered me a job at Nightstone I just.” 

The room grew silent as Gavin yawned stretching, “I'd take either of them Ailsa you keep packing those cigarettes the way you do your lungs are gonna be black as charcoal.” Ailsa sat on the stool outside the kitchen, “ya since me and Xander are going to be trying for a baby I really should get something more to pace.” Gavin looked up at Alex then Ailsa, “a baby seriously? When did this all start?” Alex leaned back on the couch looking at the ceiling, “she's been baby crazy since after her twenty birthday heard that was normal for gargoyles.” Gavin nodded smiling, “ah of course but we're half gargoyles Ailsa you need to ask our parents about that see if you're going to be doing that whole egg birth wait 10 years thing.” Alex shook his head, “are you kidding me your dad's already miffed that Ailsa and I are even together she go and say hey guess what Alex and I want a baby.” Ailsa laughed, “Oh Xander he's not going to kill you I promise why don't we head over there tomorrow night since it's your day off.”


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailsa tries to wake up Xander in a "special" way but he wakes up leading to a little morning loving.

The sunlight danced across the bedroom floor up onto the two sleeping figures as Alex gave a groan. Ailsa awoke smiling finding Alex still asleep as she pulled the covers back. He only gave a sleepy sigh as Ailsa slipped out of her boy shorts sitting on top of him. She liked to tease him to get up in the morning but she was in for a surprise. His strong arms drew around her waist as he flipped their position pinning her against the bed, “now what were you going to do?” Ailsa smiled looking up into his eyes rubbing his goatee with her hand, “nothing just trying to wake you up, Xander.” He nodded smirking, “sure I think you were trying to get me to make love to you remember we had a deal, not until the end of next Sunday.” Ailsa sighed frowning feeling his dick press against her hip, “oh come on Xander make love to me please.” He leaned down kissing her softly, “sorry you know I don't go back on my deals.” 

Ailsa squirmed out of his embrace as she turned on her side, “fine stick to your deal I don't need you.” Alex smirked leaning over getting into his nightstand drawer taking a condom out. Ailsa felt him get down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her cupping her breasts making her moan, “you know you don't mean that Ailsa.” She tried to get up but she felt his dick pressing against her ass, “thought you weren't going to break your deal.” He nodded kissing her neck, “I'm pretty horny right now.” Ailsa smiled turning on her back as Alex started kissing her pressing his hard flesh at her entrance, “I know you can't stay mad at me for long.” She gave a nod as he pushed himself inside her making himself groan against her neck, “I do have to admit it's going to feel so good being inside you without wearing one of these damn things.”

It was just about 1:00 pm as Ailsa stepped out of their bedroom exhausted, “Xander remind me not to let us go without sex that long again I'm so sore I can't walk straight.” He laughed getting out of bed heading toward the closet for some clothes, “Sorry you know this week I was busy with college I promise I'll make more time for us.” The living room area was still a mess as Ailsa started cleaning up they had a bit of free time before they were leaving for Castle Wyvern, “hey what did you want to eat Ailsa?” She sat all his college books together and papers reading over some of them, “well there is leftover casserole in the fridge or froze pizza's I haven't been out to shop for groceries yet.” Alex stepped out of their bedroom finding her deep in one of his papers, “Ok what has you so deep in..” His eyes shifted it was his life goals assignment as he quickly took it from her, “hey you can't read that.” Ailsa looked at him blinking, “what are you being so embarrassed for you always let me read your assignments.” 

He laughed nervously, “OK how far did you get down to?” Ailsa rolled her eyes, “I only read that you want to follow in your daddy's footsteps.” Alex gave a sigh of relief as he folded the paper shoving it into his back pocket heading into the kitchen. Ailsa smiled sitting on the couch she wasn't going to tell him that she read the part about him proposing to her and having a few kids which that part wasn't a shocker to her. “So have we decided Frozen Pizza or Casserole for lunch or I take you out?” Ailsa rested her hand on her chin, “Casserole is fine I don't need my rich boyfriend taking me out all the time.” Alex took out the casserole setting it down as he got out two plates, “I don't take you out every night I wish I could and would you get off it let me spoil you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find it kind of interesting that those that write fanfiction about how Elisa worries about taking care of her and Goliath's kid because 1. Goliath can't really "work" 2. He doesn't get paid for what he does. So I find it not only humorous that their daughter is with the Rich boy so she won't have to every worry about anything. But I also find it interesting because of how David has treated not only Elisa but Goliath that their kids would end up together making Goliath and David In-laws lol


	4. What Did She Just Say!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at Wyvern Castle not only is Gavin the first ever Gargoyle officer with NYPD (someone has to keep tradition) the Governor has just passed a law to allow Gargoyles and Humans to marry. Gavin Jokes with his sister about her and Xander's wants for a family which leaves Goliath concerned. Fox helps Ailsa with her smoking problem, however, Xander ruins it by asking his mother about a vacant position with Xanatos Corp. Ailsa isn't at all happy she's being treated like a trophy wife and has some chosen words for not only Xander but her father as well. (I think the reaction Goliath gives is going to be priceless)

The Darkness settled on the battlement again as the gargoyles woke roaring out yawns, “well good morning guys sleep well?” Goliath smiled flying down from his perch taking Elisa into his arms, “can't get over the graying hair Goliath you're getting old on me.” Goliath laughed kissing her, “not what you had said last night my Elisa.” The clan made faces as they went about their normal routines, “so my Elisa any plans for tonight?” She nodded brushing back her white silver hair from her face, “yes, the kids are visiting Gavin just got back from the academy.” Two dark haired figures stepped out on the battle mound, “hey mom good morning dad.” Goliath smiled proudly, “my son I hear congratulations are in order.” Gavin nodded removing his shades, “yes, someone had to follow in mom's footsteps we know Ailsa wasn't going to.” Ailsa rolled her eyes, “oh please give me a break shows how much you know.” Gavin glanced at her, “sure your job is stressful enough instead of six cigarettes you'll just smoke a whole carton!” 

Elisa sighed resting her hand on the bridge of her nose, “Ailsa Gwen Wyvern didn't you tell me you quit smoking?” Ailsa groaned, “yes, I did,” Ailsa smiled jabbing Gavin in the ribs. Gavin winced holding his side, “hey you better be nice or I'll tell them about you and Alex.” Goliath looked confused, “we very well know they are dating what could possibly be anything else?” Elisa rested her arms around her waist, “well it's either them getting married or being pregnant.” Goliath groaned covering his ears with his hands, “my Elisa you jest please tell me!” Ailsa rolled her eyes, “no it's not either of those things but for me and Xander are thinking about starting a family together.” Goliath sighed if someone had told him years ago that he would fall in love with a human and their daughter would fall in love with a Xanatos he would have thought it be the funniest thing in the world. Elisa smiled at her husband lovingly, “now dear husband you knew this was going to happen sooner or later.” 

Ailsa waited silently for the growling sigh from her father, “I suppose you are wondering then.” Ailsa nodded at her father, “well I mean wouldn't it be good to know if my baby was going to be an egg or a human birth?” Elisa ran a hand through her hair, “actually that is a good question your only hybrids after all and you both were human births.” Goliath really had no answer a lot of things didn't make sense even the fact Elisa's grandfather was a trickster making her half fay. “I do not have the answers to this my Ailsa even though I do not agree with what you desire with Alex I will give my blessing.” Ailsa smiled throwing her arms around Goliath's neck hugging him tightly, “you have no idea how much this means to hear you say that father.” He nodded hugging her tightly, “did Alex come with you by chance?” Gavin nodded, “yes, he's in the rec room with Hudson and Brooklyn watching the news something about a new law there passing for the gargoyles.” 

The rec room was pretty quiet as the three were listening in, “It seems to me over the years we've had some ups and downs.” The senator nodded out at the human and gargoyles alike, “they told me this law would never pass and I am here to say it will!” There were equal amount of cheering and boos from the crowd but it was civil, “Gargoyles are just like us they breath the same air, love the same as we do and have families or as I've heard clans.” Hudson was nodding proudly he liked this Mr. McDonald man he spoke for equality for everyone be it human or gargoyle, “aye this is the part I've been waiting ta hear lads.” Goliath and Elisa walked into the rec room taking Goliath's easy chair as Elisa sat in his lap, “what is going on?” Alex shushed Goliath with his hand, “he's about to get the law passed to allow Gargoyle's and humans to marry.” The senator smiled, “I am proud to say that all God's creatures should be allowed happiness be mythical, human, or otherwise I am saying today you are free to marry your wife, husbands, mates whatever you call them.” Loud cheers and growling roars of approval came up through the crowd, “I would also like to congratulate our first ever Gargoyle officer though he could not be here tonight Gavin Ethan Wyvern and wish him and his clan the best!” 

Gavin blinked thoughtfully looking around catching his mother in tears, “guess means you and dad can actually have a proper wedding.” Elisa shook her head, “proper? I loved the ceremony we had a piece of paper isn't going to make it any more special.” Goliath nodded kissing Elisa, “I do agree my love but I was thinking we renew our vows could make it a little more special.” Elisa let a tear fall from her eyes, “oh stop it you're going to make me cry!” Hudson let out a chuckle, “aye Elisa was always part of this clan...now where did Ailsa go off to?” Alex stood up, “I'll go find her...I just hope she's not off doing what I think she is.” Hudson turned back to the picture box his program going back to its normal schedule, “aye so when will ya be renewing these vows lad?” 

Ailsa sat at the kitchen table with Fox looking down at her cigarettes desperately wanting one, “it's hard huh?” Ailsa sighed nodding, “this giving up smoking is killing me but..I want a baby.” Fox stopped drinking her coffee, “you and Alex are going to have a baby?” Ailsa nodded, “eh maybe I've been smoking since I was sixteen it's a habit hard to break it keeps me from “raging” out.” Fox rested her hands on top of her coffee mug, “I might have a safer alternative come on.” Ailsa took a quick drink of her espresso before pocketing her cigarettes following Fox to the elevator, “you know I used to smoke before David and I got together.” Ailsa eyed her, “really you smoked what got you to quit?”

Both women stepped on the elevator heading down three floors, “I'll show you better than explaining it anyway.” Fox stepped out the elevator to their state of the art gym, “David got me into kickboxing and even regular boxing it broke me out of my need for cigarettes.” Fox went over to the mirrored closet door opening it grabbing out two sets of boxing gloves, “you're craving one aren't you?” Ailsa nodded as Fox threw her a pair, “put them on I'm gonna get out the punching bags.” Ailsa put on the gloves standing on the mat as Fox brought up the bag, “do you know how to box a little?” Ailsa nodded as Fox stepped back, “alright show me what you can do I'll step in if I need to correct anything.” 

A few minutes passed as Ailsa worked away at the punching bag Fox had even instructed her to “rage” out in her opinion. Ailsa was huffing as she tapped her tail against the bag stopping it from moving, “oh God that was a workout.” Fox nodded, “do you want or need a cigarette now?” Ailsa ran a hand through her raven black hair, “actually...No that's funny I don't even want one.” Fox laughed, “good I should see about getting you one for your loft I hope you have room?” Ailsa nodded breathing heavy leaning against the bag, “oh ya really gotta stop smoking breathing hurts.” Fox noticed Ailsa's cigarettes were sitting snug in her jean pocket taking the pack out, “then you won't mind if I throw theses out?” Ailsa frowned biting her lip, “you know what ya throw them out the problem is I got cartons at the apartment.” 

The elevator door opened as Gavin and Alex both stepped out, “this is the last place to look for her.” Alex stepped into the room seeing his mom with Ailsa's cigarette's he placed his hands at his waist, “figured you would be Ailsa..” Ailsa rolled her eyes playfully, “give me a break I haven't had one your mother thought a good alternative was boxing.” Gavin walked in checking his wavy hair in the mirror, “I'm going to have to redye it again!” Ailsa giggled, “ya that's what happens when you change.” Gavin frowned resting his hand on his chin, “eh goatee's gone to I hate this Oh well Valerie will deal with it.” Alex cleared his throat, “eh mom I was wondering if dad had any openings on the staff.” Fox looked at her son curiously, “he does I thought you wanted to finish up your schooling.” Alex shook his head, “no not for me Ailsa I don't want her waitressing anymore at Jerry's bar.” Ailsa growled, “I can take care of myself thanks and I enjoy working for Jerry please Xander don't do this!” Alex looked at her sternly, “I don't want you working there and its final what if someone does something to hurt you!” Fox frowned, “look, Alex, if she's happy where she is let it go she's a big girl and Goliath's daughter after all.” Alex glared at her, “we're talking about this when we get home Gwen not finished.” Ailsa bit her lip, “good you go home! I'm not your trophy girlfriend if you continue treating me this way it's over!” 

There were slamming of doors as Elisa stopped making out with Goliath, “someone is in a bad mood.” Alex groaned yelling at the door, “Ailsa your acting like a child you know I just don't want anything bad to happen to you!” Ailsa yelled through the door, “go fuck yourself Alex Fox Xanatos I'm not going home with you!” Alex hissed about to slam his fist into her door as a large hand grabbed his, “what is the meaning of this yelling at my daughter!” Alex gulped back looking into the glowing eyes of Goliath, “I...I have my reasons why I don't want her working down at Jerry's bar I just want you to not have to deal with that!” Goliath frowned dropping Alex's hand, “Ailsa is this true have you been working at Jerry's?” Ailsa sighed behind the door, “yes, it's true and if you both can't understand then you both can go fuck yourself!” Goliath grunted in disbelief his daughter just told him to go fuck himself, “Ailsa Gwen Wyvern you will not use that tone with me, child!”


	5. Xander Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander gets one of his father's suits and goes back to his and Ailsa's loft to apologize which ends up in some interesting Make up sex.

The two men looked at each other waiting for another response, “do you think she might have flown out the window?” Goliath shook his head opening the door finding the room deserted, “it would seem so I should go and fix this.” Alex rested his hand on Goliath's arm, “no I need to fix this my fault she told even you to go fuck yourself.” Goliath was about to protest but realizing his youngest daughter was twenty now a daddy couldn't fix everything, “just make sure she is safe or you'll be answering to me understand?” Alex nodded turning on his heels walking toward the elevator heading down to his father's office, “she's never like this I must have really pissed her off.” The elevator dinged as the doors opened Owen smiled greeting Alex, “ah it's been weeks that we've seen you last Alex what can I help you with?” Alex sighed, “I need one of the suits I need to go find Ailsa we sorta got into a big fight and she flew off.” Owen nodded leading Alex down to David's office, “he's having a meeting with Demona at the moment just a second.” Owen stepped into the room some small whispers were exchanged as Owen reappeared, “yes, suit two is available to be used and good luck.”

Ailsa kept going she flew through the city streets looking down at happy couples, “I can't believe I did that what's wrong with me?” Her heart beat fast into her chest as she finally found herself outside their loft she didn't mean to bring herself here. She dropped down on the balcony sliding open the glass door as she stepped inside it was quiet. The room was shaded from the moonlight outside as she sat down on the love seat what was she doing by getting Alex mad like that she loved him. She sighed resting her face into her clawed like hands, “oh stupid me I even told my father to go fuck himself.” A form finally appeared on the balcony panting and out of breath, “oh I haven't flown like that in 5 years.” Alex stepped out of his suit leaving it on the balcony as he walked inside latching the balcony door shut. Ailsa didn't say a word or make a sound, “Ailsa...oh Ailsa please don't say its over!” Alex hurried to her side getting on his knees, “I was an idiot a total asshole please if we end I can't live without you.” Ailsa stood up off the love seat walking toward the bedroom leaving him kneeling on the floor. He frowned she was just so stubborn like her father but maybe this time he had pushed her to far maybe this time he deserved the silent treatment. 

Alex stood up clearing the area around the love seat if anything she'd make him sleep on the couch again. Ailsa stood at the doorway of their bedroom watching him bring out the pillows and comforter, “I don't think I said you were kicked out of bed.” Alex looked up at her she looked still very hurt but at least not mad anymore, “no I think I probably deserve to sleep out here tonight.” He quickly made work of his sleeping arrangements laying down as he looked up at the ceiling, “I am sorry I had no right to tell you where you can and can't work I just..” Ailsa caught him mid-word laying on top of him kissing him passionately, “I'm sorry to I don't understand why I overreacted the way I did.” Alex pushed her back looking into her eyes, “no your right I shouldn't treat you like some trophy girlfriend I love you and it wasn't right.” Ailsa started unzipping his suit sliding it down his chest, “just shut up and fuck me, Xander.” He whimpered kissing her hard his arms going at her waist her hands going into his boxers to stroke him. Alex panted pushing her away, “you know how uncomfortable this couch is for sex lets get to the bedroom.”

Alex had picked her up in his arms bridal style as he took her to their bed laying her down ever so gently, “I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Ailsa giggled removing her shirt as her hands worked away at her jeans, “I don't think I have in awhile actually.” Alex frowned, “well that needs to be remedy from here on forward I'm gonna tell you every morning and every night.” Ailsa leaned over going through his nightstand removing a condom, “fewer words right now I need you before I explode.” Alex removed the rest of his clothes and boots getting into bed with her, “your going to explode on me hmm?” Ailsa nodded taking his shaft into her hands stroking it making him come to more of attention as she went to work the condom package open. His hand rested on hers as he grabbed the condom tossing it aside, “I changed my mind deals off.” Ailsa whimpered as he gave her a very lustful look leaning over her kissing her long and hard. Ailsa paused, “y..ou said I had till next Sunday why did you change your mind?” Alex leaned down kissing her neck into the dip of her breasts, “em because I want to get you pregnant more than ever right now..” Alisa moaned feeling his breath against her stomach as his hands slid down her panties, “Xan...oh don't please.” 

He laughed sliding her panties completely down her slender legs he grinned running his hand over her smooth sex, “actually like you smooth this way.” Ailsa bit her lip arching against his touch, “Xander if you don't stop teasing me!” He ran his fingers down in between her legs finding her nub slightly rubbing it with his fingers she bucked against his touch. There was heat rating off of them as Alex leaned down slipping his tongue inside her along with a warm finger. She whimpered running her claw-like hands over his head pressing him forward, “oh mm yes keep doing that.” His tongue did circles inside her every once in awhile flicking in and out causing her to climax into his waiting mouth. Ailsa panted trying to ride out her orgasm as Alex continued his torture with his tongue making Ailsa scream out in passion, “Xander...put your dick inside me now!” He licked her remaining juices from her orgasm getting up as he settled himself between her legs, “are you sure you want this?” Ailsa growled flipping their positions as she slid down on his member making him moan loudly, “oh God...OK, I get it..ah too much teasing.” Ailsa nodded leaning down kissing him hard, “sorry but it was hurting too much and you took to long.”

The both whimpered and panted moaning louder as Ailsa rode him hard, “Ailsa god please not again.” She giggled, “you don't want to cum again inside your little wench,” she hissed in his ear. Alex grinned up at her flipping her to her stomach catching her off guard, “Xander what are you doing.” He pulled her back toward the end of the bed spreading her legs making her moan out, “Xander your not..” He brought her back against him as he slipped himself into her anus making her pull away from him. “mm nope not tonight Ailsa you know what I like.” His hands bring her back against him as she leaned back against his chest, “Xander be easy I don't need you to be trigger happy.” He nodded kissing her neck sliding his hands over her breasts pumping into her, “I'm going to try but your so tight and it's getting me harder.” Ailsa wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him pump hard into her making her scream, “oh god Xander!” He stopped, “sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I'm really trying to go slower.” Ailsa shook her head, “no that felt good keep going do it harder.” Alex made her remove her hands around his neck as he leaned her over the bed driving his dick harder into her making her hiss out a growl like a moan. Ailsa grabbed his hands from around her waist placing them at her entrance, “please Xander...” He whimpered slipping his fingers inside her wetness pumping his fingers into her hard making them both climax against each other.


	6. Things I didn't Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailsa has her Uncle Derek (Talon) drive her to Wyvern Castle to apologize to her parents and also to finally ask David Xanatos about the open position. Queen Titania makes her appearance known to her son-in-law about the future of Xander and Ailsa but it's more riddle's then answers can Puck lay out the meaning of Titania's cryptic words? How Will Xanatos feel about the outcome of the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry hit a writers block with this one to I apologize but if you like it comment,Kudo's etc I tend to break from writers block when people leave me comments lol)

The morning light showed through the window as two lovers laid enveloped in each other's arms. Ailsa had her arms draped on his chest enjoying listening to him breath. Alex yawned running his fingers down her back kind of disappointed, “aw you transformed back before sleep didn't you?” Ailsa smiled, “sorry I'm beginning to think you just want my gargoyle side more than my human side.” He rolled her over on her back kissing her before he checked the clock, “Oh shit..I'm an hour late for class!” Ailsa frowned rolling her eyes, “wasn't my fault you forgot to set the alarm.” He stumbled out of bed heading to their closet finding some clothes to wear, “sorry I know it's not your fault at least put some thought into it Ailsa.” She laid back closing her eyes, “fine I will think about it but doesn't mean I will are you getting Christmas break off by any chance?” Alex stepped out putting on his shoes, “ah hmm...we having our own or having it with the parents?” Ailsa got up from the bed walking passed him to the shower, “well grandpa Hudson said mom and dad asked so I assume ours here and the clan one there.” Alex sighed, “you know what you do to me running around with no clothes on I'll see you tonight 11 as usual?” Ailsa turned on the shower water stepping in, “yes usual unless Jerry lets me off earlier than that oh and try to make the bed this time.”

Ailsa finished up her shower and set out to find breakfast last night still played in her mind she defiantly had to make it over to apologize to her parents. She yawned ruffling her dark raven hair realizing she herself had to redye it the only flaw for her about going gargoyle. She went over the morning paper smiling at the headlines “Gargoyles Free to Marry.” She knew her parents had to be content with the way things were they still loved each other. Ailsa finished up her breakfast as she went back to grab her shoes for the day it was harder then she thought she was craving a cigarette right now. A loud knock on the door rose her from her trance, “the door is open!” An older male panther came into the room, “wow who lives in this pigsties!” Ailsa smiled shutting the bedroom door, “I know that voice from anywhere Uncle Talon or is it, Derek, I forget what you prefer.” He laughed running his fingers through his graying fur, “Derek or Talon whatever suits my darling little niece so I hear you and Alex left quite a commotion back at the Castle.” She groaned sitting down at the kitchen table, “ugh ya I know I'm going over and apologies how did mom sound?” Talon grinned, “oh Goliath's all confused about your statement of he could go fuck himself.” Ailsa let her head hit the table, “I assume it's the fact I didn't have a cigarette at all yesterday and I was just letting things fly out of my mouth.” 

The rest of the morning went on well Ailsa had Talon drop her off at the corp building as she gave a heavy sigh, “well here goes nothing Ailsa chin up girl mom can't be too mad.” The building didn't look very changed from all her years growing up in the eerie building even Henry was still there to buzz people in, “ah Ms. Wyvern looking lovely as ever going up I assume?” Ailsa nodded, “yes, by the way how are the grandkids doing Henry?” He smiled, “can't complain Mandy is in the hospital with my second a little grandson they're calling him Devon.” Ailsa smiled, “I'm happy for you Henry anyway was nice talking to you again going up to face the music.” Ailsa pushed the button waiting for the elevator as she hummed to herself thinking what possible events could transpire. The elevator dinged as Ailsa didn't pay attention running right into Elisa making them both collide into each other. Elisa rubbed her forehead looking at her daughter, “actually was just about to come see you everything work out with Alex?” Ailsa nodded rubbing her own head, “yes, I came to actually apologize for erm what I said to dad.” Elisa nodded stepping back on the elevator allowing Ailsa to step on, “it was funny actually he was furious repeated to me what you said Hudson and Brooklyn broke out in tears with laughter.” 

Ailsa sighed running her fingers through her hair, “well I shouldn't have said that to him.” Elisa nodded as the doors opened up on the Castle floor, “Fox told me it was probably the lack of nicotine in your system I'm proud of you for not smoking.” Ailsa rolled her eyes stepping out walking down the hall, “ya, well now I gotta figure out what to do with my smoking hand I lit my finger on fire this morning.” Elisa shook her head, “we could go down and box for a few hours if that would help?” Ailsa nodded, “that would be great but I need to speak to Xanatos he in at all?” Elisa nodded, “yes, should be in his office are you going to take that opening?” Ailsa nodded, “and it's not because I'm trying to levitate some stress off Xander and dad either so don't tell me I Told you so.”


End file.
